In general, military personnel tend to carrying numerous items and gear for a variety of functions. With the advent of technology, these items and gear tend to be smaller and smaller, allowing military personnel to carry more and more. A common concern for those entering the field is that they are adequately supplied without significantly obstructing their maneuverability.
A carrying bag allows one to carry a variety of gear. Most carrying bags are provided with carrying straps that hang on a person's shoulder for ease of carrying. Carrying a bag on the shoulder, however, is not always the most effective method of carrying a bag as it can easily slip off or flop around during certain movements, such as running or bending over. Under these circumstances it may be more convenient to carry the bag attached to the waist. There are circumstances when it would be preferable to carry the bag on the shoulder to ease the weight of the bag, for example, while standing around or during slow walks.
Besides the military, civilians could also use carrying bags that can be carried either on the waist or on the shoulder as dictated by the circumstance.
There are carrying bags in which the straps can be adjusted to serve as shoulder straps or waists straps. These bags, however, utilize complicated or unnecessary rotating or swiveling mechanisms. Other simpler models have bendable straps that can be bent into different orientations to allow a carrying strap to convert from a shoulder strap to a waist strap. These bags, however, are weak and may be prone to damage such as ripping due to the bent configuration. Others may have multiple fastening sites for the attaching the strap requiring detachment and reattachment of the carrying strap, which may also be aesthetically unappealing. Still others require removing the shoulder strap and reinserting the carrying strap into loops in a different configuration, which is time consuming.
Thus, there is still a need for a carrying bag that can be easily converted from a shoulder bag to a waist bag without complicated devices or multiple attachment sites that is sturdy and durable enough to withstand the rigors of the military while being aesthetically pleasing for civilians.